sorta not really twilight
by atemytoe
Summary: It's like the next generation of twilight...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

First impressions

"I told you, I don't like it here," I mumbled with a slight 'humph' at the end. My mother looked at me questionably.

"I thought you said you hated where we lived," She responded as she looked into my deep green eyes. I could sense she only wanted what was good for me.

"Yeah, but I hate this place more! Where are all the people!? We are in the middle of nowhere!" I glanced around at my surroundings. No other house was in my sight besides our new little country house. The green grass seemed to shine in the mid afternoon light.

"I know you won't like it, but you will come to know and love it like your father and I have," She responded with a joyful grin spread across her face. I was sixteen and old enough to drive and I lived where now? I lived in this forsaken town with the population at an extremely low number.

"Who knows, maybe something interesting might happen," My father commented as he carried a wooden chair into the dining room.

"The most exciting thing these people have seen is the sun that always seems to rise," I mumbled as I took a box into the house. The box was labeled Nicole's stuff in bold letters.

"Man, you're so dreary, I think it will be kinda fun not to have neighbors to yell at you because your music is too loud," My older brother Josh added as he carried his things into the house as well. He stopped for a second to think then laughed, "Wow, that was a stupid comment!" He said with a louder laugh that before. My brother was only a year older than me and always seemed to cause troubled wherever he set foot.

"Yeah, you're right. That was stupid," I admitted with a scowl. We both wore sour expressions as we set out items in the hallway.

"You kids are so spoiled these days," My father commented, he was an overall happy guy that seemed to always get on my nerves, his name was Jared, I always thought it was a stupid name, it was more juvenile than he was, his parents fault.

"Whatever dad," I mumbled as I went outside to get another box. The stack was slowly getting smaller, all that was left were some old books and pictures we kept in storage anyhow. I made an odd noise as I lifted the heavy box.

"Come on Nick, it's not that heavy," Josh said slightly above a whisper as he grabbed it from my arms, "Oh, it is kinda heavy," He added as he walked quickly into our new home. I leaned against our Chevy with disapproval, how could some place be so bad? I looked to my left to see my mom carry the last box from the back of the pick up truck. She seemed to struggle slightly, but continued to walk on.

"Hey mom?" I asked as I walked to her side, she was breathing heavily as she walked forward.

"Yeah sweetie?" She said with her sweet voice. She was a nice woman with tons of love in her, her name was Clair. I always liked that name for some reason, quite the opposite of my dad. I always questioned why they got married.

"Do you think the school here will be alright?" I asked with a questionable expression clinging to my face. She looked back at me and grinned.

"It's what you make it," She replied as she walked into the house, I fell behind to let her go first, as she walked in I automatically looked at all of the rooms. One of the rooms I simply loved, the walls were painted a light colored brown and the floors were oak. I smiled as I looked in, I automatically grabbed my boxes and piled them in as fast as my body would let me. After all the things were in my new found room I decided it was time to put everything in it's place.

"I knew you would take this room," My father commented as he slyly glanced in on me. I tried my best fake smile, he appeared to believe it. As he continued to walk down the hallway I set my bed up my mom had shown me before we left L A. Things were much different here I could already tell, I couldn't believe I would be seeing snow, since it never snowed at our old house. After hours of putting together and stacking I was finished. I sighed deeply and collapsed on my bed. It was only eight and I was beat. I jumped up and got all my shower stuff and headed towards the bathroom.

The shower felt nice, until the warm water ran out. I quickly got out and did my normal routine. As I stepped out of the bathroom I looked down to see a scruffy looking dog.

"Why is a dog in the house!?" I almost screamed, I could hear Josh running from his room to me.

"His name is scoff!" Josh protested as he kneeled on the ground and embraced the dog.

"Where-did-he-come-from?" I asked as I looked down at him with a glare. My brother shrugged then stood up.

"I don't really know, I found him in our new backyard," Josh answered with a little sigh at the end, knowing that I would rat on him instantly.

"Dad!," I yelled with full force, "Josh brought a dog into the house," I listened for a few seconds, then heard the reassuring sound of huge foot steps coming our way. My father looked at the dog, then Josh as he rounded the corner. He came storming towards us then stopped about a foot away from the dog and crouched down to inspect it.

"Can I keep him dad?" Josh wondered in a whiney toan of voice. I rolled my eyes, knowing what would happen next.

"Where did you get him?" My dad asked as the anger in his voice lowered to a simmer. Josh shrugged before answering.

"Out back," he replied, My father looked at the dog with intent eyes than turned his gaze back to Josh.

"You know how much work it is to own a dog?" My father commented, Josh smiled then looked at me.

"Who doesn't?" He remarked with a slight laugh and a crooked smile. I mocked his smile back, then looked at dad. He seemed to be pondering the question.

"Are you seriously considering this?" I said with much attitude. He shrugged then stood up to look at Josh face to face.

"As long as you don't mess up, we'll get dog stuff in the morning. It's already after eight," My father mumbled as he turned to walk away. I grabbed his right shoulder, he turned to face me, "What?" He asked with a tired expression.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled with a questionable face, he turned around and walked away without answering, "Sometimes, you just-" I began to say until the dog started to bark at me. I looked down at it and glared at it's sheep dog face. It growled with much force.

I turned to walk away, leaving this dog behind me as my brother tried to calm him down. My brown hair was sliding in front of my face as I began to look down at the flooring without knowing it. It was still wet and dripping, I could see the water seeped through the space on the back of my neck that was left uncovered by my towel.

"It's okay Scoff, the stupid girl is gone," I could hear Josh whisper to the dog as I glided into my room.

"Nope, poor Scoff. Doesn't know that his owner is still there beside him," I mumbled back, I could tell Josh heard my remark and was walking away now. I could hear that soft clank that the dog's poorly trimmed nails made against the hard wood floor. I gave a slight sigh and sat at the foot of my queen sized bed. My legs dangled over the edge as I put my headphones to my ears, hoping that it would calm me down.

I turned my MP3 player to my favorite song and sat back, as the music went on I slowly drifted off to sleep on my bed. I awoke to my blaring alarm clock that must have been set by one of my parents while I was sleeping. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. As I swung my bag over my shoulder I began to think that I was missing something. I glanced around and noticed that my MP3 player was still on and in my ears, I laughed and grabbed a bagel off the kitchen counter.

"Hey, someone got up on time, I was surprised you went to bed so early," Josh said jokingly as he grabbed a bagel as well, his blond hair was in his face like most days, it was an untamed wilderness. I walked up to him and smiled as I slicked back his hair.

"Don't want to make a worse impression," I commented with a laugh, he scowled back at me. I suddenly heard that too familiar sound of nails against the wooden floor. Scoff came running up to Josh and licked his elbow continuously. Josh looked down at his dog with a smile.

"Want some food boy?" He asked as he crouched down to pet the scruffy dog, the dog seemed to give his own reply. Josh nodded and quickly took my bagel and gave it to him, "Now you happy?" Josh said in a babyish voice, Scoff seemed to smile up at him. I sighed and grabbed another bagel.

"Why can't you kids ever get along?" My father remarked as he walked into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face. He wore his usual attire, a suit and tie. I looked at him then the dog, deciding whether or not to rat out Josh. I shrugged it off, knowing Josh would probably get me back later. I glanced out the window to see our truck, sitting in the glimmering light, I couldn't wait to drive it to school. I smiled as I looked, then turned my attention to the dog that was sitting in front of me.

"Move it dog," I mumbled as I began to walk out the door towards the truck, my brother ran after me.

"I call driver!" He yelled as he sprinted to the drivers side and began to open the door.

"You can't be the driver without the keys," I remarked as I flashed them in front of his face, he glared at me and walked towards the passenger side in defeat. I smiled slightly as I sat down and put it in gear, I drove out of the driveway with ease and started towards our school. On the way to school me and Josh constantly fought over the radio station. I quickly parked the truck and jumped out. I looked at my classes quickly, then to the map I had been given.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Around the table

Their were many rooms, trying to memorize them would be difficult I could tell. My first class was trigonometry with , I sighed as I stepped into the enclosed room, there was only one window that sat in the far left corner where the teacher's desk was. There was a seating chart on the white board.

All the students names were written in red while the desks were a dark blue, obviously a new marker. I slid into my seat, unfortunately I was rather close to the teachers desk. I casually sat back and glanced at all the students that walked into the door. Someone took the seat to my right and looked at me with a grin.

"You must be new," The girl commented, her light brown hair seemed about shoulder length and slightly straightened. Her smile faded as she kept on waiting for my response.

"Oh, yeah. I'm new here," I replied as I glanced at her desk, only a small folder and a pencil case were on it. It reminded me that I had a stack of things on the floor next to me. I looked away sheepishly.

"I'm Ashley," She commented. I glanced away then mumbled.

"I'm Nicole," Ashley smiled one last time then turned to the boy oh her right and began to talk with him. I was hoping she wasn't discussing me, I didn't want a bad first impression. The girl looked back.

"You wanna sit with us at lunch?" She asked as he motioned toward the guys that were facing her. I blushed when I noticed that one was kind of smiling at me. Ashley looked back at me.

"Oh, sure," I said slightly above a whisper as I continued to glance at the boy, he had brown hair that kind of flipped at the ends as if he was wearing a hat all day. He smiled back, I looked away quickly. I was hopping he didn't think I was crazy because I just looked at him for a few seconds. The class was over before I knew it, it felt like I had left my body until I walked into the lunch line. I stood next to Ashley as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Why do so many people want choice," She mumbled with much rage, I sighed. My old school had lines for lunch three times this length. The same cute boy as before agreed with Ashley's comment, I soon noticed that he was wearing a dog tag that had the name "Drake" inscribed on it. I now knew his name. He looked down at me with an odd expression.

"Oh, this," He pointed towards his dog tag, "I got it in Florida, pretty cool huh?" He motioned, I nodded in agreement and turned my gaze to the line once more. After I got my food I followed Ashley to our table. A bunch of guys sat at the table and there was only three extra seats, one for each of us. I sat down cautiously, looking at the people around us and seeing if they were trust worthy.

"Some one is careful," One of the guys said with a laugh, I looked at Ashley and she sighed.

"Okay so I'll name all you guys off," She continued as she pointed towards a tall brown haired boy that looked quite masculine, "That's Rick," I nodded, Rick smiled and waved back at me. Ashley continued down the line and pointed at another.

"I'm Jeff," The medium sized boy said, his hair was slightly reddish.

"Also known as pork chop," another boy commented, "Oh, I'm the other Jeff, you just call me by my first name," I had a confused expression on my face as I tried to memorize their names. The next boy raise his hand.

"I'm Derek," He mumbled, he had blond wavy hair that seemed like a slight tint of orange at the middle, his face looked like a light white color with a dash of red. I nodded then looked to the next.

"Seth," He said with a smile, he has one of the shorter ones, he had a brownish black hair color. A smallish girl was sitting next to him, I hadn't seen her there before.

"I'm the last, I'm Addie, you can call me Chip," Her expression was cute and innocent, unlike the boys that sat around her, her blond curls were arranged on her sweatshirt nicely.

"And, you know the rest," Drake said with a slight smile as he looked down at me, I blushed slightly then began to eat. The two Jeffs began to talk about random things like scuba diving. Chip and Rick were tossing dice for no apparent reason and the others talked amongst themselves. I only spoke to Drake and Ashley, the only two I knew the most. I looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall, it indicated that we only had three minutes left. I quickly put my tray away and continued on with my day.

"I can't believe I have homework on the first day," Josh complained as he walked into the house. I automatically went to my room and began to do my homework. I took one break to have dinner, but that was it. I walked out of my room when I was done. The dog was still in the house, I questioned why he had survived so long in my brothers care. I heard a car drive into the drive way, without looking I could tell it was my mom. I dashed the door with excitement, almost slipping twice on the wooden floor.

When she began to turn the knob my excitement overflowed and I opened the door and hugged her. She smelt odd today, almost as if she had been working outside. The arms were slightly more masculine. I looked up to see my dad with a confused expression.

"I didn't know you missed me that much," He said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Why were you driving moms car?" I questioned, he replied with a shrug as he grabbed a plate of pizza and put it into the microwave. He set it to one minute then walked to the living room.

"Woops," My brother said jokingly, I walked over to him. It was hard to hold myself back from hitting him, I resisted and walked past him and into my room. Sitting on the foot of my bed was Scoff, I was wondering how he got there for a few seconds, I quickly dismissed the thought and glared down at him.

"Get off my bed," I almost growled, he seemed to get the picture and jumped off my bed and walked out. I quickly shut the door behind him and sat on my bed. I dialed the numbers on my phone that I had memorized. It was Ashley's number. She picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?" She answered with much ease. I sighed then responded.

"Hey, it's Nicole."

"Oh, hiya Nic."

"What's up?"

"Not much, how you liking the new school? I can tell you already have your eyes on someone," She said with a laugh, I waited for a second to respond.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, it was the many times you were staring at him and I was yelling out your name," She replied enthused and slightly irritated.

"Is it that noticeable?" I questioned with much fear in my voice.

"Calm down, he's totally clueless,"

"Okay," I replied with a sigh of relief, the conversation after that consisted of school and random things that happened before I came here. As she said her good bye she wanted to ask one more quick question.

"You open Friday night?" She asked, I pondered the question for a moment.

"I think so, why?"

"Oh, it's the guys annual bonfire, we do it every year. I can tell that you will become one of our group soon so I thought it would be a good welcoming,"

"I think I can make it, but if anything else pops up I'll be sure to tell you," I said with a smile as I looked down at my toes, we then said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat on my bed for a few more seconds then got up and took my shower. The hot water lasted longer than yesterday, I was happy about that.

As I walked out of the bathroom that stupid dog was there again. I sighed as I looked down at it. I decided to ignore it this time and walk on.

"Hi sweetie, I had to work late today," My mother said as she walked through the door, I smiled.

"Hi mom," I responded, I coalescence the exhaust in her voice.

"How was your day?" My mother managed to say.

"I loved it, I made a whole bunch of new friends," I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Oh," She replied, "That's wonderful."

"Did you have fun at your new job?"

"It's fine," My mother mumbled as she went to her room, I sat down on the couch and watched some TV before I went to bed. I went to bed faster that night.

I awoke in the middle of the night for some strange reason, the clock read 12:00. I thought it was weird that I got up at exactly twelve. Something suddenly caught my eye outside. I could see a streak of white fly across the horizon, then, before I knew it, it was gone. I slowly went back to sleep on my soft mattress.

"You look tired," Ashley commented as we sat down at our lunch table, I shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, I woke up at midnight and it took a while to go back to bed," I replied, I could feel the bags under my eyes.

"That's harsh," Drake said as he shoveled in some more of the cafeteria food. I cringed as I glanced down at his messy plate. This was something I would have to get past.

"Remember the bonfire this Friday?" Drake asked when we walked into History.

"How could I forget?" I commented with a smile. He looked at me and slightly blushed.

"Yeah," He mumbled, "Ashley seems to keep mentioning it."

"You think?" I said with much sarcasm in my voice, he laughed softly as we sat in our seats. The rest of the school day was pretty boring, the lectures seemed kinda short. I was glad about that. I had to stay late at school that day because the library was quite useful. When I was finished studying it was already dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Taken

As I drove home, my cell phone rang, I ignored it. It continued to blare one of my favorite songs, I glared at it with intensity. The song eventually ended and I sighed. I flipped it open to see a number I did not know.

"Must have been a wrong number," I mumbled under my breath. I then thought, "Why am I talking to my self out loud?" As I approached the driveway I could see another car, it wasn't my mom or dad's car. It was a black Taurus, something rarely seen in the country. A man was sitting in the front seat. He seemed to be waiting for something. I pulled into the driveway cautiously. I came to an absolute stop. I slid my hands on the door handle, wondering if I should get out just yet. I got up slowly, hoping it was just one of my dads friends or something. As I stepped out of the car Ashley got of the Taurus. She smiled slightly. I was surprised because I had only seen one head. As I glanced into the car I could now see eight heads.

"Don't ask," Ashley responded with a slight sigh, I could tell she knew I was wondering how they fit eight people in a six passenger car.

"Get in," Drake grunted from the drivers seat. I obeyed and quickly got in, I squeezed between him and Ashley. Ashley had to sit on Rick's lap to help everyone fit.

"So…you're probably wondering what we're doin' huh?" Ashley asked with a grim smile. I nodded slightly, still confused. She nodded as if she understood.

"Well, we decided to move that bonfire thing to today, you know," Rick added as he ran his fingers through Ashley's hair. She looked up at him and smiled. I glanced away quickly, feeling as if I was invading someone's privacy.

"Yeah, that's it," Drake agreed as he looked down at me with a smile, "I already told your dad."

_Oh, great, my dad knows Drake and everyone else_ I thought glumly to myself _as if this day couldn't get any worse._

"Well, let's not sulk, okay?" Ashley commented with a smile as she nudged me happily. I fake smiled back to her, hoping it was convincing, "You're gonna have to try harder to fool me," She continued with a louder laugh than before.

"well, where is this bon fire going to be held?" I asked as I turned the volume on the radio down.

"Kinda on the outskirts of town," Jeff added from the back seat as he leaned forward. I could see his head next to the leather seating beside me.

"And where would that be?" I grimaced with a grunt at the end of the question.

"In my backyard," Drake commented as he pushed Jeffs head back into the backseat.

_In his back yard!?_ I practically screamed in my head. Chip smiled at my seaming to be odd expression. she seamed pleased by my reaction.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled as I looked away quickly, hoping my face didn't turn too red. Drake laughed slightly as he continued to drive.

"Don't worry, his parents wont be home," Pork chop added with an enthused voice. I sighed, this was not what I had planned for tonight. I adjusted my hands on my lap to make a cup form over my knees. My kaki pants wrinkled slightly at this motion. Ashley gave a reassuring smile as I glanced up at her.

"You know," Seth began with a smug expression, "We could go for a walk in the woods in addition to having a bonfire."

"Yeah, that would be tons of fun!" Jeff yelled with much interest. I sighed and sat back in my seat, this night would be full of surprises.

"Let's ask what Nicole thinks, it's her first time," Drake commented with a not so happy expression.

"Okay, fine," Jeff grunted. I thought for a moment before answering, I guess I couldn't let Jeff down because he was so happy a few seconds ago.

"I'm okay with it," I said with much defeat. Within seconds I could see bright lights in the distance.

"Were here!" Ashley yelled as she collected her things and unbuckled her and Rick's seat belt.

"Not really," Rick interrupted as he put the seat belt back on, "Don't you want to be safe?"

"Since when have I ever been safe?" She added as they both broke out in laughter, it must have been an inside joke or something.

"Now we're here," Drake said with a slight laugh as he parked the car in the garage. Everyone quickly got out with ease. I struggled with my seatbelt, the button just wouldn't press in. I grunted as I tried harder, most of the people were already in the house I could guess by the lack of noise. As I struggled I scratched the tan leather seat with my untamed nails.

"Oh bugger," I mumbled under my breath. Then the car lights went out, I could only see the blue outlines of the car quite close to the one I was in. I felt around quickly to find the door handle on the drivers side only to grasp air.

"Need help," Drake muttered as his arm brushed against mine. I gasped slightly as he quickly unfastened my seat belt. I sighed with relief as I found the light.

"Sorry about that," I said as I began to blush slightly.

"No problem, now let's go into the house. Okay?" He asked with a smile. I nodded slightly as he helped me out of the car and into the house. The house was clean and mostly white. Everyone was sitting on the couches in the living room as we walked through the door.

"Man, I thought you two were never going to come back," Rick commented with a smug smile as he turned the TV off and adjusted himself on the dark brown sofa.

"A minor problem," Drake said as he pulled the few hairs that were in my face behind my ear. I blushed again, but less noticeable.

"That's what I thought," Derek announced as he got up and grabbed two rather large bags, "Well I think it's time we head on out."

"yep, I would say so," Ashley agreed as she handed out flashlights, as she got to Drake and I she stopped and stared down at the single flashlight in her hand, "I guess you two are gonna have to share on," She commented as a grin formed on her face.

"Okay," Drake answered without question and grabbed it.

"We have to go now?! We just got in the house!" I yelled with much force. Drake shrugged as if he didn't quite know the answer, "Fine," I finally was able to make out. Everyone talked amongst themselves as we walked out the back door onto the patio. There weren't many chairs or tables, just a bunch of rocks and dirt. I could hear both Jeffs laugh in the direction of Ashley, Drake, Rick, and I. I turned quickly to see if they were really laughing at us. They turned their heads with a fast motion and tried to pretend nothing happened.

"This may take a while," Derek assumed as he set the light of his flashlight on the path, "Well, not to us, but to the first timer."

"Yeah, it's not good to be accident prone out here. Could take years to get to the bonfire with someone tripping all the time," Chip commented as she tossed me a glance and a confident smile.

"It'll be fine," Drake began as if to comfort me, "You're not that prone to accidents."

"You don't know that."

"I think I do."

"Well…I-" I began only to be cut off by what seemed to be an impersonation of a dog, Ashley began to howl madly.

"Ash, you okay?" Rick said in a rush as he sprinted to her side.

"Yeah, I think. I just totally ripped up my arm…stupid thorns," Ashley mumbled the last part in disgust. Rick seemed tense as Pork chop put the light from his flashlight on Ashley's wound.

"Oh crap," Rick whispered to himself as he held her arm in his grasp. I tried to look over the many shoulders but it didn't work out so well.

"it's just a scratch," Ashley said with a sigh, then winced at the pain in her arm as Rick poured some water from his water bottle on it, "See, already healing," She remarked as Rick tore some cloth of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm.

"Okay, but we can go back if you want to," Rick added as he looked her in the eyes. I could hear Chip sigh.

"We aren't gonna stop because you say so," Chip continued, "She'll be fine."

"Yeah, she's right, I'm a-" Ashley began but stopped mid sentence, "I'll be fine," She sighed as she began to walk forward. Rick nodded but continued to look tense. He looked over his shoulder many times to glance at me and when I met his gaze he looked away quickly.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to Drake with much confusion. He shrugged slightly.

"Overprotective?" Drake said as if it was a question.

"Yeah, but why me? What did I do?"

"You're just a threat I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out later," I mulled over the questions and answers as I pretended to look at the surrounding trees. Drake sighed heavily, "Come on, you'll know soon enough, don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking."

"Call it what you will, I think you're sulking."

"Fine, it's sulking. Whatever."

"And I'm okay with that," Drake added with a crooked smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I glanced down at the ground, grass was starting to clutter the path instead of dirt.

"okay, we're about there," Seth announced as he took the lead with Chip at his side. As I walked forward I could see an outline of a field. I wasn't a big field, just about half a football field. Their was a path that we followed to a small bonfire ring. Logs were in the form of a circle around it as if it was a conference room.

"Derek, you should start the fire," Ashley suggested, but before she could finish Derek was running towards the ring with matches in hand. I sighed with amusement as he and his hyper self began to work. Jeff was looking over his shoulder to give directions that Derek would soon tune out.

"You still okay?" Rick asked Ashley with much concern. She nodded as she found a spot on a log. I sat next to her as Drake sat on the log next to ours. Rick glanced over at me again, not looking as cautious as before. I stared at the small fire that was beginning to form. Jeff, Chip, and Seth started to take out a bunch of bags of chips and assorted foods. Jeff's expression looked disgusted as he drank some pop.

"I love chips!" Chip said rather loudly as she opened a bag of chips. I smiled slightly to myself.

"Okay, let's get to the point already," Drake announced with much force, everyone went silent and looked at him and me, "I vote Pork chop sold tell her," Drake muttered as he pointed in Pork chops direction.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"No!"

"Fine," Ashley broke in as she touched her finger to her nose, everyone did the same except Chip, who was digging into, well, Chips! She looked up confused.

"Why me?"

"It's the rules!"

"Okay, I'll do it, but you all owe me big time."

"What is going on!" I yelled in confusion. Chip sighed and put her bag of chips down like she meant business.

"We kinda have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone though."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes," I nodded, I changed my position in my seat, knowing that this was going to take a while.

"So, do you know what we all are?"

"Um…people."

"No…We aren't human."

"What do you mean 'not human'?" I questioned as I put my hands on my knees and leaned forward. She sighed and leaned backward in her seat.

"We can't tell you! You have to guess," She commented with a hint of relief.

"Give me a hint at least," I commented as I peered across the fire into her eyes. She automatically stood up and walked towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" I complained because I didn't have my answer yet.

"She'll be back, she'll just look like something else," Drake pointed out as he put down the can of soda he was holding.

"What do you mean!?"

"You'll see," Drake answered as a huge dog came running out of the woods. I screamed in terror and I fell backwards off the log. Ashley was laughing hysterically as I struggled to get back up.

"T-That's Chip?" I asked as I pointed to the sandy colored animal, my arm was trembling uncontrollably.

"Ashley and Chip are Werewolves," Rick said pointblank as he nudged Ashley.

"You too?" I said in amazement to Ashley. She nodded and removed the bandages from her arm. It was like nothing happened, her skin was just the way it was before. Chip ran back into the woods quickly, hoping to not miss anything in human form.

"Oh, I'll tell 'bout us," Jeff Said as he raised his hand as if he was in a class room and Drake was the teacher.

"Okay, fine," Drake mumbled under his breath. Jeff nodded and walked towards the fire so I could see him completely. He opened his mouth widely and that's when I noticed his K-9 teeth were growing. His skin started to look paler and his eyes turned blood red. He hissed under his breath jokingly, but it still sent shivers up and down my spine.

"then, the rest of you must be vampires," I said with a shudder. Everyone nodded their heads slightly, "Then why do you eat human food? Don't you hate it?"

"Oh Nicole, always the brave one," Pork chop said with a disappointed sigh.

"It's an act, and why aren't you scared, why aren't you running away?" Drake asked with much concern. I laughed slightly.

"When I fell backwards I wasn't frightened, just surprised."

"Call it what you will," Ashley remarked as she rolled her eyes playfully. She leaned slightly into Rick as she began to chow down on some chips.

*

"They're here," Chip muttered as she walked towards us. Her feet dragged slightly on the ground.

"So soon? I thought we would be safe here!" Drake yelled in anger as he got up. The air suddenly became very tense. Ashley's face wasn't so playful anymore, she frowned slightly.

"I said it would be better here than at your house," Chip said under her breath.

"What's happening!?" I demanded as sat strait up. My arms were trembling with fear.

"They want you," Rick answered as he leaned forward so he could see me past Ashley.

"Who's they? And why do they want me?!"

"You are the next one to become on of us," Ashley admitted as she motioned to herself and Chip.

"Next? To become a werewolf?" I gasped as I leaded forward to catch my breath. I clenched my khaki pants as I looked over towards Pork chop, "Who are they? You didn't answer that question."

"W-We don't know," He answered with much sadness as he looked at the dirt beneath his feet.

"They're close, I don't think they will pick up her scent though, ours is too strong," Chip continued as if I wasn't there. I pondered over becoming a werewolf, why me? Why not someone else?

"Nicole, wear my jacket," Drake commented as he handed me his jean jacket that he was wearing. I grabbed it then put it on quickly and tried to cover my whole body with it.

"They are confused, they keep on going in circles," Chip assessed as she focused on the sound of the people, or what ever they were, "Drake, go spray this stuff on the path. It might help," Chip added as she through Drake a can of Lysol.

"Lysol? You really think this'll work?" Drake said as he raised on brow in confusion. Chip shrugged slightly and sat down next to Seth.

"We can at least try," Seth commented under his breath as she smoothed out Chip's hair to relax her.

"Okay, I'll do my best," Drake said before he ran into the woods, he was a blur as he ran. It must be one of those Vampire things.

"Nicole, the thing is," Ashley continued as she put her hand on my shoulder, she looked deep into my eyes before she continued, "They will take you, they will bring you to a tall building that looks like it's made out of mirrors," Her expression changed as she continued, like she was holding something back," We all went there. When you are fully transformed you have to get out and go to New York's main airport. I trust you will be there in under a month, can you do that?" I felt stiff with fear, I gathered enough strength to nod slightly and she understood.

"Don't lose hope, Drake has only fell in love with one other person and they were trapped in there, she was used as a secret weapon against Japan. They killed her after her work was done. He can't go through all that again," Jeff said in a saddened toan of voice.

"He's in love with me? But we've only known each other for a week, how can that be?"

Jeff shrugged at the question, "He just does, Normally we only have one shot at love. I guess it's like a second chance to get what he deserves…you," Tears started to weld up in my eyes, it took all I had to keep them in, where nobody could see them.

"This love thing has only happened to the three of us. Rick, Drake, and I are the oldest so it's pretty reasonable I guess," Seth added to what Jeff had said. I nodded as he spoke, I wasn't really focusing on what he was saying. I was picturing Drakes face as he got the news that the woman he loved had been killed, by our government nether the less.

"I'm back," Drake announced as he suddenly appeared standing at my side, "They have dogs," Drake confessed in horror as he looked at Ashley.

"Oh no, they will find us faster than I thought!" Chip yelled as she stood up in urgency, "Dogs are attracted to Ash and I."

"Here, take this. It'll help you find you're way to the airport," Drake muttered as he took my hand and placed a piece of paper in my palm, "It's a map, I'm sure you know how to use it."

"Okay," I answered as I quickly put it into the pocket of my pants. I suddenly heard the sound of barking dogs approaching quickly, then a sharp pain went into my jaw. I fell to my knees as everyone stood up in their fighting stance, they were all going to try to protect me.

"It's starting, you're transforming," Ashley commented with a growl before she quickly took her shoes off and ripped her summer dress off. She howled as she changed into a big white werewolf, Chip did the same, except she carefully slid her dress off, hoping not to harm it before she became one also. (They do this so they won't destroy their clothes, I'm not a perv!) They all sprinted forward as I felt another sharp pain in my side, I tried to breath correctly as I spotted the things that were coming out of the woods. They were vampires, It looked like a huge herd of them plowing through the under brush. They clashed together quickly with a loud bang. My ears rung as I watched the fight that was happening before me. Drake took about two down at the start, he had ripped their necks to shreds. The fragments fell to the ground in chunks, I swear I heard a couple thuds as they hit the ground. Ashley and Chip fought the same way, mostly avoiding the other vampires biting them.

They tended to use brute force instead of strategy, it was sloppy. The lower half of my body began to ache. Drake glanced over at me as I fell to the ground. I felt like nails were being stabbed into me. I pulled at my hair as I struggled to keep focused on staying conscience. I tried to focus on the fight again, Josh and Seth battled side by side. Their shoulders almost touched as they seemed to dance as they fought. Drake still glanced over at me frequently. I sighed and began to close my eyes, I suddenly felt sleepy. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder before I drifted of to, what seemed like sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Does it look like I'm dressed for swimming?_

"_Is she awake?" I heard someone ask. I grumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark and humid. I tried to lift my hand, but for some reason I couldn't manage the action._

"_Oh, okay. Good," A voice responded to my action. I felt a cold hand on my forehead, I flinched quickly away from it._

_I sat up slowly, my eyes adjusted a little," Who are you?"_

"_It's me, Drake. We're all here," Drake mumbled as he helped me find a wall to lean on. I felt something wrapped around my ankle. My hand glided down the side of my pants to find what I thought were chains. I could tell the floor was made out of cement. My eyes then adjusted completely, I could now see all the little details. Some how I could now see the very little things. All the pores in Ashley's face were now visible._

_Ashley leaned closer, "Everything looks different huh?" She asked with an excited voice._

"_Where are we?" I asked with much anger. Drake looked at Ashley with a disappointed face, then at me._

"_Well, you know that place we were talking bout'? Well, this is it."_

"_Oh, now how do we get out?"_

"_Well, uh…We didn't plan on this."_

"_So…no idea huh?"_

"_Yup, We'll find a way through. I think all of us can handle it._

"_but," I began as I looked around the room, "Where are Jeff, Pork chop, and Derek?"_

"_In the room next to us, If you listen closely you can hear Jeff pacing," I nodded then listened as he suggested, I could hear someone pacing on the other side of the wall. It must have been Jeff._

"_I-I can, is that normal?"_

"_Normal?' Rick commented with a laugh, "Beyond normal my friend, unless you are talking about werewolves."_

"_Why are you guys all so nonchalant about this?! We've been captured!" I announced with much anger, I could hear someone getting up on the other side of the wall. It sounded like Pork chop in a way._

"_Well, I think a big group of immortals can handle it," I could hear Pork chop say perfectly, even though there was about a foot of concrete in between us. I could hear Derek sigh slightly._

"_Not to put a damper on the mood, but a group of vampires are heading this way. By the sound of it, I think they have some like, electric sticks of some sort," Derek broke to us as I listened closely for footsteps. After he said that I could hear the almost silent sound of Italian loafers._

"_Hello boys," A man said in a coarse voice as he opened the cell with Derek, Jeff, and Pork chop. None of them responded as about five vampires walked in and must have picked them up. I could hear their chains drag on the ground. Drake held me tightly as he heard another set of footsteps come our direction. Rick and Seth were leaning against the far wall as Ashley tried to pick the lock on Chips ankle brace. She automatically stopped when she heard Jeff howl in agony about 30 yards away._

"_What's going to happen to us?" I muttered under my breath as I looked up at Drake desperately. He sighed and looked down at me with the same expression._

"_They will try to convince us to join their armies.."_

"_We won't join them. Right?"_

"_Right," He responded right before the door opened to reveal a tall man in a suit. He looked at all of us observantly and mumbled something to one of the group of five that had big electrical stick things. He seemed to be speaking a different language._

"_He's a buyer, he will choose us to bring to his homeland to join his army," Drake translated as he held me tighter against his chest._

"_Which one of us does he like the best?" I questioned only to be interrupted by the man with the suit. He yelled at me as if I should stop speaking. I held my breath and tried to obey. The vampire henchman nodded when the man spoke. The man pointed at Rick and Ashley who were scowling at him. He also pointed at Seth and Chip._

"_I shall be taking them," I heard the man speak in English._

"_If you want I could throw the brunet male and his mate in for a million more. Good price," a blond woman suggested as she appeared out of nowhere, she pointed in my direction as she spoke. The man nodded as he said something else to the group. They all nodded and walked into our cell. Rick and Ashley fought them as they attempted to grab them._

"_Don't fight them Nicole, they will take us anyway," Drake began as two men grabbed us, "Ash and Rick just don't like going without a fight," I nodded and watched as Rick and Ashley were slowly overpowered._

"_Take them to my truck, make sure they don't run," The man in the suit added as we were dragged down the hall. I could hear Rick arguing with the men that were clutching his arms. Ashley dragged her feet about three feet behind Rick. She obviously wasn't going to do anything, the men would have to do everything to make her go forward._

"_A truck can't hold us," Seth commented matter-of-factly. Ashley nodded her head slightly and got a punch in the stomach in return. It didn't phase her whatsoever. I laughed slightly to myself. Werewolves were stronger than those vampires thought. We were almost thrown in the elevator, Drake scowled at the vampires when I gasped as I felt a pain in my back._

"_You're still transforming," Ashley stated, "It won't end for about another day," I thought about that quickly, I was still partly human. So I was of no use to the man yet. Drake helped me get up as I clutched my ribs. My side felt like it was burning but I couldn't see a fire._

"_Time to put them in," One of the shorter vampires added as the elevator opened. It was a parking lot that had a single truck in it. It seemed to be made out of silver._

"_The back of it is about a foot thick. Also, if you try to touch the sides of it you will be electrocuted," a vampire stated with a smug expression._

_As they debated what to do next, they could feel that the truck had begun to move. The silver truck suddenly appeared in front of us. The two vampires shrugged to one another and walked up to the front window that had begun to slide down._

"_What the?" One muttered quickly before the two were knocked to the ground by a blurred object. I stepped back in shock._

"_Don't you guys know when to stop?" The object turned out to be another vampire, it was a boy about Drake and Rick's age. He was tall and masculine. He looked at me suggestively with a cute smile._

"_Stop what? What did we do?" Rick questioned as he rolled his eyes. The man crossed his arms across his chest in disappointment._

"_You keep on collecting new members. You're almost the worlds biggest clan of Vamps and Wolves," the man pointed out, "Oh, by the way, where are the others?"_

"_They'll be here soon, I told them where they were taking us. They are already free and have transportation," Drake retorted with a growl._

"_How does he know?" I asked Chip with a questionable expression._

"_All vampires that are in a clan can hear each others thoughts. We can also, but only when we are in our other form," Chip answered as Seth put his arm around her shoulder and glanced around for any sign of the others. I nodded as I soon understood._

"_I'm Trey bye the way," The man said as he leaned closer with his hand out as if he wanted me to shake it._

"_She's not interested," Drake said as he pushed Trey back a few steps. Trey let out a sigh and began to walk away._

"_I guess I'll be seeing yah!" he commented one last time as he looked back and waved. I nodded back and turned to Ashley._

"_Oh Trey, what a flirt," Ashley muttered under her breath as she shook her head slightly. I nodded in agreement only to be cut off by Rick._

"_He always finds a way to get an Drake's nerves," Rick commented with a laugh as he put his arm around Ashley's waist. Ashley sighed and motioned for me to come over towards her._

"_Where do you know Trey from?" I asked with a crack in my voice. I coughed to correct it._

"_You know, around I guess."_

"_Oh, where is around?"_

"_Okay, so we met him in Africa when we were trying to hide. Werewolves and Vampires are in very high demand you know?" Rick responded in a matter-of-fact kinda way._

"_Africa" I began only to be cut off by screeching tires. It was Pork Chop, Jeff, and Derek in a big RV. The RV was gaining speed and was going directly towards us. I could hear the little pebbles roll out of the way as the RV trailed by._

"_Hop in!" I heard Jeff yell as he pushed the door open for us to get in. Rick and Ashley sprinted towards the RV as it began to turn. Seth and Chip followed close behind. Their footsteps were in sync with each other. I hesitated as I noted the speed it was traveling at._

"_We don't have time to stall," Drake muttered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the RV just before it went out the exit ramp. I gasped for air as I collapsed onto the couch. Everyone stood around me looking at one another._

"_You couldn't have slowed down?" I asked out of breath by the excitement._

"_And what would be the fun in that? Really…" Jeff answered as he looked back at me from the drivers seat. His arm rested on the arm rest with ease._

"_Just a little taste of the werewolf life I guess, except as you can tell. It's a little tiring at first," Chip said as she took a seat in the chair across from me beside the door. The seat made a slight squeaking sound as she sat down. The RV was pretty big and still couldn't fit us all comfortably. The boys were crowded by the bathroom and the kitchen. I sat up and glance out the window to get an estimate of how fast we were really traveling at. The trees were passing by at a fast pace._

"_We are going faster than the speed of light, how can you not run into things?" I asked Jeff in an amazed voice, he just shrugged in response, obviously not paying attention to me or the road._

_Drake sat next to me and sighed deeply, "Fast reflexes, that's what Vampires are known for…and also we are known for sucking blood, but that's a different story."_

"_where are we going?" Ashley asked Rick with a worried expression. He motioned towards Drake._

"_Ask him, he owns the place."_

"_You own a place? What kind of place?" I questioned eagerly, imagining a nice condo with a pool and nice, soft beds. _

"_Oh it's nothing. Just a condo with a pool and nice, soft beds," He answered as he looked at me with a grin. I gasped._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, and we're close to it. It's by the ocean, the best place you'll ever stay," Drake continued with a proud smirk, "And it's all for us…for the time being."_

"_Money might be a problem though," Chip assessed as she put her hands behind her head and leaned backwards. Drake continued to smile._

"_Not with this," He flashed a golden credit card, "Did I mention to Nicole that my family is rich?" _

"_R-Rich? Really?" I stammered as I grasped my stomach like I was going to throw up._

"_You okay? You look pail," Drake asked worried. I gasped for air, then calmed slightly down._

"_We're here," Pork Chop yelled with much excitement in his voice._

"_I'm not dressed for swimming, or anything else," I added as I looked down at my clothes with distain. Drake continued to wear a grin._

"_There are plenty of clothes, I thought ahead of time."_

"_You knew we were going to be captured?"_

"_Er, no. But it's always good to be prepared," I nodded in agreement as the RV came to a complete halt. The group began to pile out of the RV and run into the house. I looked up at the house before I walked inside, It was a white house with black shingles. Palm trees and bushed covered the yard. The sand was running in between my toes with warmth. I sighed as I inhaled the fresh air._

"_You coming in or what? We don't have all day!" Derek yelled from inside. I nodded and walked in._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_End of story_

"_Don't cha think they'll find us soon?" Ashley asked as she sat down on a chair that was facing the island in the kitchen. I slowly glided into the house on the wooden floors. I listened carefully to Rick's response._

"_This place is pretty high tech, It's like it doesn't exist. They'll find us in about eight days, but until then I say we should rest up and eat." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. He spoke so softly, even in this form, I couldn't make it out._

"_Eat? Like you drinking blood?" I said in disgust as I imagined Rick biting a persons neck and sucking out their blood._

"_Hey, It's not like that," Drake began as he opened the refrigerator and handed me a jug filled with liquid. It sloshed around as he swayed when he walked over to hand it to me. I couldn't tell what was on the inside since the outside was painted white, "It's blood," Drake said, I quickly gave the jug back to him and cringed._

"_Hey, It's better than killing people," Rick stated as he leaned against the fridge, drake handed him the jug, "am I correct?" He questioned as he slid the jug back into it's rightful place._

"_But, where did you get that?"_

"_Ashley's parents were doctors, they stored a lot up before they died."_

"_That's so sad, I'm sorry," I said to Ashley with a saddened expression, "I didn't know."_

"_No, It's fine. They were human. We don't age so I stayed like this most of their lives. Both died when they were 90," Ashley said with a crooked smile. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and quickly kneeled down. I hunched over so far that the tips of my strands of hair brushed the floor._

"_You're still in the process of becoming one of us, try not to breath so hard," Chip said as she suddenly appeared behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I took big gasps of air as the pain intensified, I thought I was going to throw up. Drake looked down at me with a worried expression. Chip laid me on the floor softly as my vision blurred. Then it was darkness. I thought I was asleep, but I felt like everything was real._

_Am I dead? _I thought to myself. I could feel grass against my legs. The grass was damp with the morning dew.

I then saw a picture in my head of eight people dancing around a camp fire. I could smell the scent of burning wood. They were chanting as the wood burned as they jumped and danced with grace. What they sang seemed to sooth me and lulled me. I couldn't see their faces, just the outline their bodies. They were native Americans. Most likely the Sioux, they chanted to the sky as the smoke rose. Their heads cocked back as they sang.

One looked at me, I could see his face. He looked angry, like he was going to kill me for some reason. He walked towards me, I jerked away from him as I noticed he held a spear in his hand. It dripped with blood, the scent was overwhelming. It smelt like a thousand rotting bodies. I looked at the camp fire once more and saw the bodies of Chip and Ashley. Their faces were frozen in time, the sides of their heads were charred and crumbling. They suddenly went into flames. The seven that were sill crowded around the campfire had pleased expressions on their faces. The fear in my body over flowed as I suddenly awoke in a room.

"Good, you're awake," Drake mutter as he took the wet washcloth off my head. I could still feel the moisture soaking into my skin. The sheets on the bed seemed to be silk, the pillows were down feather pillows that allowed my head to sink in slightly. I yawned as I sat upright and shivered slightly, "Are you cold?"

"Oh, no I'm fine…I had a strange dream though," I admitted as I wiped my had across my forehead to get the liquid to evaporate faster.

"Really? What of?" He inquired. He placed his hand gently on my leg and listened to my response intently.

"I saw these Native Americans around a camp fire. One looked at me as if he was going to kill me or something," I shuddered once more at the thought of that man again, "It was frightening."

"That man is the strongest and most powerful werewolf, Ashley and Chip both had a dream about him. It's like his contacting you. The reason he looked mad is because you are called mixed blood."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned as I leaned closer to him, hoping not to lose focus.

"You aren't "Pure," In other words, you aren't a true Sioux."

"Is he going to try and find me?"

"Yes, he wants Chip, Ashley, and you illuminated, he doesn't think you have the right to live. Vampires also want all of us dead. Most of them think our coven is right. They think Werewolves and Vampires shouldn't live happily together. We're idiots," He sighed and looked out the window at the ocean. His hand clamped harder on my leg, "But we're happy idiots, what does it matter!" He yelled, "Why should they care," He muttered as his eyes became red as if he was going to cry.

"It's okay, they won't get us," I comforted him the only way I knew how. I hugged him and began to sing softly. I could feel something wet on my shoulders, I assumed it was tears.

"This is what love does, see," He said as he pulled away from the embrace. When I saw his face a gasped with fear. They liquid wasn't tears made out of water, it was blood. It trickled down his cheek and onto his shirt, "They also call us impure, we're not allowed to love, or feel any emotion besides hate, for a werewolf. If we do we are murdered in the most inhumane way possible…They eliminate the problem. They kill the werewolf." He said the last word with much effort.

"That's horrible," I gasped as I stood up, "we have to do something!"

"No, we can't…I'm sorry I told you that," He said as he wiped his face off with the washcloth. After he did that he took off his shirt and through it away, "You didn't need to know that."

"It's okay," My stomach growled at me with anger, "Well, I say we should get our mind off that and get some food," I said with a smile, trying to cover up the sorrow I felt inside. He nodded in agreement and opened the door for me. As we walked into the kitchen I noticed that the TV was on in the living room. I peered around the corner and found Rick and Ashley laying together on the couch. Rick had his arms around Ashley as she slept. I sighed and thought how cute that was. Rick wasn't paying attention to the TV, he was watching Ashley sleep. His face looked caring and soft.

"Aww," I muttered as I sat on a chair that was in front of the island. Rick looked at me questionably as he put four pieces of toast in the toaster and got out a carton of eggs.

"Yeah, they are right for each other," He commented as he got a big pan out from in a cupboard. He cracked eight eggs open and continued to make my breakfast, "Did you know they are gonna get married again this fall?"

"Oh really? How many times have they been married," I said as if it was a normal question.

"Oh, about thirty eight times. They do it every five years, Ashley loves getting ready for a wedding."

"Sounds nice," I answered as I placed my hands on the marble island and glanced out the window to see Chip, Seth, Jeff, and pork chop sunbathing. I smiled slightly, "Where's Derek?" I asked as I glided my finger around the designs in the marble.

"He's on the computer, he's the reason we haven't been caught yet," I nodded at his response as I glanced around the house. I could hear Rick turn the TV off as Ashley slowly woke up in his arms. She laughed slightly as she looked up into his intent eyes and fell back asleep.

"Oh, sounds like hard work," I added as I turned by concentration back onto the subject. I don't know why I was so observant on Rick and Ashley's relationship and the way they acted. I guess it was because I never really had something like that. I always wondered what that would be like, I could tell that I would find out soon, "do you think there will ever be an "Us"?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, will we be like Rick and Ashley?" I asked as my heart began to race. I couldn't help asking.

_I'm so stupid! What if he says no! _I though to myself.

"I would hope so," He answered with a smile as he kissed my forehead. I blushed madly. He smiled once again, then put all the eggs and toast he had prepared on a plate, "Eat up! We're gonna have a race soon."

_A race? _I asked myself as I took a bite out of a piece of toast. I decided to dismiss that question and enjoy breakfast. I looked up at him as he drank a glass of blood, trying to hold back a laugh. I laughed as I ate more of my food.

"This is good," I commented between bites.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," He laughed softly as he set his drink down. I nodded absentmindedly and continued to eat. I was amazed at my appetite. When I was done I wasn't close to being full, but at least I wasn't hungry. Soon Ashley decided to join the others outside, Rick followed close behind like a baby duck following his mother. I sighed and looked at Drake for a long moment. He looked back at me and smiled. I had no idea what a guy like him would like a boring, normal werewolf like me. I didn't have any special talents or good looks. I looked like every other average girl that has never had a boyfriend.

"I know what your thinking…" Drake said with a laugh. I looked down with a questionably expression.

_What am I thinking? _I though to my self as I twirled my fork around my finger. Drake looked at me intently and sighed heavily. He placed his hand on my chin and muttered.

"I love you, end of story," I was so taken aback by this that I almost fell off my chair. I steadied myself and tried to find a proper response in my head.

"But, I-"

"Like I said," He interrupted. "End of story," he looked down at me with a face that felt soft, without even touching it. I continued to look down, confused. The floor squeaked as I teetered on my chair.

"Is that so?" Some one said from behind me. The mans voice sounded soft, yet fierce.

"I told you to beat it!" Drake growled, his lips curling back to expose white teeth. I looked to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Trey once again.

"End of story huh? How sweet," He mused as Drake ran in front of me in a protective stance.

"You don't belong here, she doesn't want you!" Drake yelled with anger. Trey looked at me then him. He nodded as if he was answering his own questioning his head.

"Have you asked her?"

"I already know her answer! Now leave before I lose my temper."

"Oh, Temper? Is that what you call this little act?"

"Trey? What are you doing here?" Ashley questioned as she walked through the sliding door.

"Hello love," He said with a sick, twisted smile. Rick suddenly appeared behind him with a blade that looked like it was made of iron. It was dull, but Rick was strong enough to stab it clear through Trey's chest.

"What did you call her?" He muttered as he jabbed the blade to Trey's back.

"What? Does that annoy you?"

"Actually, It does. I'll give you three seconds to leave."

"Come on, let's not be rash. I know that if I fought I couldn't possibly win. I'm way out numbered. I just came to talk."

"I don't kneed to hear any of your bull. One," Rick began the countdown.

"Come on, what if it's important?"

"Two," anger began to boil up inside of him as if he was looking at Satan himself. I could see it in his eyes as he glared at Trey. His eyes spoke words of hate.

"Okay, fine…If you want to be a jerk about it I'll leave."

"Three!" Rick exclaimed as he forced the blade right through Trey's back. Trey looked up at him with a face filled with pain. He fell to his knees with a loud thud. "You pushed it to the limit," Rick added as he dragged the knife up his spine. I could hear the crunching of his bones. His jaw slacked slightly as the knife was dragged. No blood was leaking from his body, just a misty water. It formed a small puddle under his body. Rick's back arched as he yelled with anger. Trey died with a painful expression on his face. The same expression that was on Chips face in my dream. I gasped as I remembered the image with harsh detail.

"Did you need to do that!? He was going to leave!" Chip screamed as she entered the house. She gasped as she saw the detail in the scene before us.

"One less thing to worry about." Rick muttered with distain dripping from his voice. Ashley looked at him with disapproval. She slid across the floor to speak eye to eye with Rick. He looked down at her with sorrow.

"What if he actually had to say something important?" She said under her breath. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. She seamed to be remembering a horrid scene. Rick reached forward to hug her but she took a step back, "we might have needed his information. He could have had a way for us to get out of here! He could have been on our side! He wasn't a bad person!" He kneeled to the floor and touched the top bristles of Trey's hair. 

"But, I-"Rick began, only to be interrupted my Ashley's harsh voice.

"But nothing! I'm leaving!" She yelled as she made and about face and headed towards the door.

"You guys are way overreacting! I thought he was the bad guy!" I said as I ran after Ashley. I glanced at Rick quickly to catch a glimpse of his expression. He didn't look like his happy chipper self, He looked distressed. I grabbed Ashley quickly by the arm with all my force.

"I'm not overreacting," she muttered before she disappeared into the woods that surrounded the house. She ran so fast I could only tell her direction by what way the path in the sand took.

"A tracking devise, I knew it!" I heard Derek yell from inside. I decided that Ashley would eventually return to the house. So I retreated into the kitchen once more to see Derek kneeling on the ground with some object in his hand. The others surrounded him, all looking down, with scared expressions on their faces.

"From who? Who was tracking him?" Jeff asked as he glanced at Derek, then me, then back to Derek. I could see Rick in the background, he was staring in a mirror. It looked like he was looking for something that wasn't quite there.

"The FBI probably, this looks like their handiwork," Derek assumed as he rolled the device a couple times in his hand. I could hear the faint sound of plastic against his skin. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand, "I'll go check it out, in the mean time, you guys should try to find Ash and calm her down. Rick, you should probably stay here."

"Okay," Rick said with a quiet sigh. Derek nodded and stood up. He motioned for us to leave.

"See yah in and hour or so," Drake said as he turned to head out the backdoor. The rest of us followed as he ran. I couldn't believe the pace we were traveling at, it was like I was flying.

"Hey, Chip and Nick, I suggest you two go werewolf and talk to Ash. Try to get her to reveal her location," Jeff said as he looked back at us. Chip nodded steadily as she dodged trees quickly. I glanced at her as she took her clothes off and transformed within a second. Her clothes were left hanging around her neck on a collar as she strode forward as a big tan dog. I stopped, took my clothes off with less ease and transformed as well. I caught up rather quickly.

_How you liking being a werewolf? _I heard Chip ask in my head. It was weird being a werewolf, I could smell and hear things I never had before.

_Yeah, you get use to it. _Chip answered my though. How had she heard that? I was thinking to myself.

_We pretty much have no privacy when we are in this form. Ashley you there? _Chip asked as she began to run beside me.

_What do you want? _Ashley said in a depressed toan of voice.

_Where are you? _I asked as I jumped over a log with ease. It felt good to feel so free.

_Somewhere, if you really want to know…well, uh…I'll tell you guys if the others don't come. Okay?_

_Okay _Chip and I both responded.

_I'm at Kiernan's house _Chip took a sharp left after making sure that the others wouldn't follow. I ran close behind her as she ran. Dirt clumps from under her feet flew up and hit me in the head. I snorted as one went into my nose.

_Would you stop flinging things at me!? _I yelled in my head. I could hear a laugh as she slowed down to let me run next to her. My black fur flew into my face. We soon came to a house and transformed back to normal. I put my clothes back on quickly as Chip knocked on the door. A persons head poked out and they talked for a bit before Chip and I walked in. 

"She's watching TV, like normal," Kiernan said as she pointed to a room. Chip nodded and walked into the living room. I followed close behind. She opened the door as she sighed. The room had a middle sized TV with a stand for it. The couch Ashley was lying on was a misty green. Ashley looked up at us, then back at the TV.

"You wanted to talk to me about something," She asked as she took a drink of pop. It was orange flavored with a little fizz at the top.

"I thought you should tell Nicole what really happened between you and Trey."

"Okay, I think she ought to have the right to know," I nodded at her response. She sat up and leaned back into the couch, motioning us to sit down. Chip sat on the floor while I sat on a chair that was leaning against the wall. Kiernan poked her head in.

"You guys gonna take a while?" She asked. Ashley shook her head no in response. Kiernan closed the door and wandered off.

"Well, Trey and I met while I was still human. He was in my English class and always seemed to need some sort of help. After a month of just being classmates, we became good friends. We laughed and talked with each other and eventually he told me he was a vampire. I was stunned," she took a breath before continuing. "But soon after that I met Rick, we instantly fell in love and I spent more time with him than Trey. Trey got jealous and got in a fight with Rick and ended up biting him. I realized that Rick had become a vampire and couldn't believe it. I was living in a world that wasn't normal anymore."

"That must have been horrible…" I muttered under my breath. She nodded and took another sip of pop.

"So Rick and Trey were vampires, I thought that nothing else could possibly go wrong. I wasn't nearly correct, a year after that I became a werewolf. Rick accepted it but Trey became filled with hate. He accused Rick of bringing this upon me. Rick told him that he had nothing to do with it. They got in a worse fight this time, and Rick almost lost his life if I hadn't fought Trey myself, trying to make him stop. He went out of control and bit my leg. I didn't know that if a vampire bit me I was sure to dye. Trey ran away, ashamed of what he had done. Rick thought quickly and decided to suck out the venom. I almost died that day," She stood up after her speech and pulled her pants up to show me her scar. It was in the shape of a moon, "I can't feel anything around that scar."

"Oh my go- That's so sad," I sad as I poked her leg to see if it was true. She nodded at my reaction and sat back down.

"I didn't leave because I was mad at Rick, I left because I was aggravated at myself. How could I have let that happen?" She spoke the last part to herself. She held her face in her hands as she began to sob. Chip and I rushed to her side to comfort her.

"We can't do anything, I suggest you forget about it…Like it never happened," Chip said as she rubbed Ashley's back. Ashley's shirt ruffled slightly as Chip's hand moved in circles. Ashley sniffled a couple more times and stood up.

"Okay," She nodded once more and took in a deep breath, "I'm going to see Rick."


End file.
